


Waiting

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited as long as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Post-NFA.

He’s been waiting since the first strands of grey appeared in sable-dark hair.  
  
Since the first tiny harbingers of crows feet stayed.  
  
Since the pleas to “let it go”, had become tense, wavering standoffs.  
  
Since the occasional sips from his lover’s veins had turned to gulps, then gluttony.  
  
Waited since spastic life juddered to a stop--it’s slow march to the grave  _finally_  arrested--for the empty husk to be reinhabited.   
  
Repossessed.  
  
Darker, colder, emptier than the gulfs between galaxies, eyes finally open . . . bleed to bright, hungry gold.  
  
Pale lips curve in a familiar smile.  
  
“What kept you, William?”


End file.
